The invention is directed to a method for homogenizing the introduction of energy into goods which are to be cooked and which are cooked on at least one container or receptacle such as a baking sheet, a grate or the like in a cooking chamber of a cooking apparatus by conducting the cooking chamber atmosphere over the container, particularly over the narrow or small side thereof, essentially exclusively along a plurality of flow paths proceeding essentially parallel to one another and by periodically reversing the blowing direction. The invention is also directed to an apparatus for homogenizing the introduction of energy into goods which are to be cooked and which are cooked on at least one container such as a baking sheet, grate or the like in the cooking chamber of a cooking apparatus which employs the inventive method.
Traditionally, goods are cooked while on a baking sheet, a grate or the like in a cooking apparatus and it is particularly important that the design of the cooking apparatus provides a good thermal conduction in order to obtain an optimally uniform introduction of energy and, thus, an optimally uniform cooking of the goods to be cooked. However, even the most optimum thermal conduction of the baking sheet, grate or the like cannot in and of itself lead to a uniform cooking. A uniform introduction of energy in fact occurs when the cooking is also supported by circulating hot air and/or circulating steam, whereby the corresponding circulation is forced via a blower. The forced circulation according to the Prior Art leads more or less to a flow with a horizontal parabolic course over the baking sheets, grates or the like as well as, additionally, to a considerable vertical flow part.
DE 27 09 068 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus in which a blower arrangement composed of two cross-flow blowers is utilized. Two cross-flow blowers, however, require a complicated structure and can still not assure a satisfactory homogenization of the energy introduction.
An object of the present invention is to develop a method as well as an apparatus for homogenization of the introduction of energy into the goods which are to be cooked so that the disadvantages of the Prior Art are overcome.
The object relating to the method is inventively achieved in that the circulation of the cooking chamber atmosphere is forced by a Roots pump or blower that is preferably driven by a motor.
It is thereby preferred that the flows along the flow paths proceed over the container with essentially identical pressure gradients.
It is also inventively proposed that the flow velocity is set, particularly regulated, specifically for the goods to be cooked but independently of the batch.
It can also be inventively provided that the flows along the flow paths are kept at essentially the same temperature at the entry ports into the region of the container.
It is thereby inventively preferred that a plurality of containers are arranged above one another in the cooking chamber and essentially the same flow paths of the cooking chamber atmosphere are forced relative to each container.
That part of the object relating to the apparatus is achieved by at least one Roots pump or blower for guiding the cooking chamber atmosphere in one of two opposite blowing directions in alternation and a plurality of guide devices such as baffles, throttles or the like for homogenizing the pressure of the flows over the container as well as for guiding the flows along a plurality of flow paths proceeding essentially parallel to one another over the container, particularly over the narrow side of the container.
It can be provided that the Roots blower is controllable, preferably with infinite variation.
It is also inventively proposed that the guide means are arranged, preferably uniformly, along two long sides of the container that lie opposite one another.
It can also be provided that the guide means can be controlled, preferably with infinite variation.
The guide means can comprise nozzles.
It is also provided that a heater means for regulating the temperature of the flows at the discharge end of the guide means is adjustable, preferably with infinite variation.
One inventive embodiment is characterized in that a plurality of containers can be introduced into the cooking chamber, particularly via a rack frame or a rack frame carriage, that the same plurality of guide means is allocated to each container, and that the blower or, respectively, blowers works or, respectively, work in the same relative arrangement with respect to each of the containers.
The invention is thus based on the surprising perception that the cooking chamber atmosphere can be set and is preferably capable of infinite variation, which is specifically related to the goods to be cooked and independently of the batch. This is achieved by essentially avoiding a flow proceeding vertically to the propagation direction of the container or, respectively, containers for the goods to be cooked, and reducing the essentially horizontal traditional flow paths over the container or, respectively, containers for the goods to be cooked in this direction and namely by alternately forcing parallel flows in opposite directions by employment of a Roots blower or pump and guide means.
It is also inventively preferred that temperature, turbulence, direction and velocity of the flows over the container or, respectively, containers for the goods to be cooked is homogenized along the forced flow paths, at least immediately after passing the guide means.
Further features and advantages of the invention derive from the following description wherein an exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in detail.